The aim of this research program is to explore and evaluate the potential of certain local, wild-caught arthropod species to serve as an intermediate host for selected species of filariae that infect man other mammals. Emphasis is placed on species of filariae transmitted by culicoids, simuliids, and deerflies such as loa loa, onchocerca volvulus, and Mansonella ozzardi. The research will include: (1) the provision of infective stage larvae material of L. loa harvested from various Chrysops spp. for collaborative parasitological and immunological studies, (2) attempts to elucidate the arthropod vector requirements of Dipetalonema llewellyni in local raccoons, (3) the evaluation of local, wild-caught Simulium spp. as possible laboratory hosts of O. volvulus, (4) the testing of wild-caught and colonized species of culicoides as potential hosts of M. ozzardi, and (5) the search for a primate host of Wuchereria bancrofti using cryopreserved microfilariae that develop to the infective stage in Adeds aegypti mosquitoes.